Holding Out For a Hero
by LittleGinger1216
Summary: Amelia Hawley was a happy, go-lucky woman that ran her own coffee shop and had the upmost pride in it. One day, Spencer Reid comes in for a cup of coffee, but he never realized that he would be leaving with much more than that- Amelia's heart. Will be changed to M when the story reaches that point.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Criminal Minds. I only own Amelia.**

Amelia Hawley bounded her way through the small coffee shop, a smile on her face. She had a small stack of books in her hands that she was taking to the bookshelves in the corner, which were already overflowing with novels. She was proud of her coffee shop, which she proudly named "The Busy Bean Espresso Bar."

When she first bought the building, her parents were concerned that she would never be able to get it off the ground. The building was dumpy, she knew that when she bought it. But with a little TLC, and a lot of her money, she turned the place around. It was her pride and joy.

"Mornin' Amelia." One of the regulars said, making her stop in her tracks and grin.

"Good morning, Jason! Heading off to work?" She asked, and the man nodded.

"You know it. Had to stop by here first and get my coffee. I know I tell you this all the time, but this place has the best cup of joe around." He told her. Jason was a pediatrician at the local hospital, and he came in every morning before his shift to get coffee and talk to Amelia. She was a shock to the system like the coffee, with her unbridled energy so early in the morning.

"You tell me that every morning, but I still like hearing it. Thank you, Jason. Let me go see if they need any help behind the bar. You have a good day at work!" She told him, skipping behind the counter to help her barista.

"I'll take the orders, you make the drinks?" She suggested to the young blonde girl, who nodded in relief. The line was long that morning, and if two people were making the drinks, it would run much smoother.

"Good morning, welcome to The Busy Bean Espresso Bar. What can I get for you?" Amelia asked the young man, a smile on her face as she took in his appearance. He had messy brown hair and eyes that she couldn't look away from. They were brown around the pupil and green on the edges, which she thought was a nice contrast. He wore a patterned cardigan and had a satchel on his shoulder. He was handsome, very handsome.

"Can I just get a large black coffee?" He asked, and she grabbed a cup from the stack beside her. "Room for cream and sugar?" She asked, but he shook his head.

"That'll be $3.50, please. Name?" He handed her a five-dollar bill which she slipped into the register and handed him his change. "Reid. Spencer Reid." She wrote his name on the cup with a black Sharpie, her letters were exaggerated and curvy, he noticed, and she handed the cup to the blonde barista.

Spencer took his change and awkwardly dropped it into the tip jar on the counter, which caused Amelia to smile. "Thank you for that. Here's your coffee. Have a good day, Mr. Reid. Come back and see me sometime soon." She said, sliding the cup towards him on the counter. He brushed some of her brown hair behind his ear and took the cup, enjoying the warmth he could feel through the Styrofoam.

"Thanks." He said, giving her a slightly crooked smile, which she found cute. He stepped out of line with his coffee, taking a sip and jumping as it burned his tongue. Amelia glanced at him as he made his way out of the shop, and she really hoped that he would come back tomorrow. "Can I help you?" She asked the next customer.

* * *

Spencer Reid rode the metro to work that morning, like he did every morning. He was running slightly later than usual, and that's what made him stop at the Busy Bean Espresso Bar. It was close by and seemed promising, so he decided to get his daily cup of coffee from there. It was small and quaint inside, and the smell of coffee filled his nose and he inhaled deeply.

Even though the shop was busy, the line moved quickly. A small redheaded woman took over for the blonde teenage that was working the register, and his eyes scanned the menu to see if there was any food that peaked his interest. She greeted him with a wide grin that caught him off guard. Her blue eyes were bright and shining, and he felt awkward around someone as pretty as she was. She had to be around his age, too. He dropped his change in the tip jar, and took his coffee. "Come back and see me sometime." She had told him. Did she want him for his business? Or was it for a more personal reason?

When he made it to the BAU, his coffee had cooled significantly and no longer scalded his tongue while he drank it. He sat down at his desk and pulled his files out of his bag, opening them up to the spot he had left off at. He eyes quickly skimmed down the page as he sipped from his cup. "Busy Bean Espresso Bar. That's new." Derek Morgan said, leaning against the younger man's desk.

"I was running late this morning and stopped at the first place I saw." Spencer admitted, shrugging and feeling awkward as the attention was on him.

"Was the barista pretty?" Derek asked, holding back a chuckle as Spencer looked at him with surprise in his eyes.

"Wh-why would you ask that?" Reid asked, his cheeks growing warm. There's no way that Derek would've known how pretty the redheaded woman was unless he had seen her himself. He gestured towards the cup.

"The handwriting just caught my attention. It was obviously feminine, and I was just pulling your leg about her being pretty, but now that I know she is … did you get her name?" Reid didn't respond, and Derek shook his head. "That's a shame. She must be pretty if she's got your busy mind this occupied."

"Guys, we got a case. Let's go." Aaron Hotchner told the two, making Spencer grab his coffee cup and bag and make his way around Derek, who couldn't hold back a chuckle as his anxiety-ridden friend walked away quickly.

* * *

The rest of Amelia's day was busy, but she never lost her smile. After breakfast, the line had thinned out, but her work wasn't done. She bustled around nonstop, cleaning and talking to customers. She took pride in her business, and she would do anything to make sure that it met her and her customer's expectations. However, even as she tried to keep her mind busy, it kept drifting back to think of the handsome Spencer Reid that she had met that morning. He had an innocent look about him, and she thought it was endearing. She really hoped that he would come back the next morning.

When she opened shop the next morning, she was slightly excited. There was a chance that Spencer could come back and get coffee, and she promised herself that she would strike up a conversation with him. Heather, the young blonde barista, walked in, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. "Morning Heather! Make a sugary drink to help get you through the day." She told the young girl, making her smile.

Amelia had her red hair piled into a messy bun on the top of her head, and she wore a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with "The Busy Bean Espresso Bar," written across it in her fancy cursive writing. Heather wore the same outfit, just with an apron tied around her waist. She was leaning against the counter, sipping on an iced coffee. The customers began trickling in, and Amelia stayed at the register. She opened at 6 in the morning with one barista, and another came in at 7. She smiled at her customers and helped them like always, but she searched for that one familiar face.

Jason arrive at his usual time, leaning against the counter with a grin as he talked to the young redheaded woman. Heather's eyes kept flickering in his direction, taking in his handsome appearance. Amelia didn't seem affected, however. Instead of telling Heather his order, Amelia filled his cup up with steaming hot coffee and handed it to him. "Don't worry about it." She told him as he offered her the five-dollar bill.

"Amelia, take the money." He said, slapping it on the counter playfully. When she crossed her arms and stood her ground, he grabbed it and dropped it into the tip jar. "You're so stubborn." He told her, and Amelia laughed.

"That's why you love me. Have a good day at work, Jason. Go save some lives!" He gave her a soft smile, his eyes twinkling as he left the coffee shop. She moved on to the next customer, but Heather slid over to her boss.

"He's so handsome, and he obviously likes you! Why don't you go for it?" The young blonde said, nudging Amelia with her elbow.

"He's not my type. Can I help you?" She smiled at the next customer, and Heather sighed.

"This conversation is _not_ over." She threatened, pointing her finger at Amelia, who laughed and handed her a cup. After Jessica showed up for her shift, Amelia abandoned the register to clean up the bar a little bit. Sugar packets were in the floor, creamer was spilled on the marble counter, and stirrers were spread out everywhere. She didn't mind the mess though, a mess just meant that she had business.

She was wiping the counter with a rag when she caught herself thinking about Spencer again, and she couldn't help but feel disappointed that he hadn't shown up that morning. Amelia frowned at the counter, but she knew that she shouldn't be so upset. She had met him once, why would he come back and see her? He was there for coffee, that was it, not to meet girls. He probably had girls fawning over him all the time, why should she be any different?

Three days after her original meeting with Spencer, she had given up hope. He had stopped in just by chance, and that was all she could ask for. She had stopped looking at the door hopefully every time the little bell rang. "Hey Amelia?" Jessica called for her, and she looked up. "Someone's asking for you." The smile was evident in her voice, and when Amelia walked out from the back of the shop, a grin spread across her face.

"Spencer."

 **A/N: And that's chapter one! I know I've been bouncing around with my stories lately, but I'm having trouble focusing on finishing some of them. I plan on continuing the majority of them, but nursing school is kicking my butt right now and it's hard to sit and write. But, I love Spencer Reid, so I thought I should give this a shot! Let me know what you think, please drop a review so I know where to take this! Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Criminal Minds. I only own Amelia.**

"Spencer." Amelia couldn't hold back the smile that broke out across her face. He was wearing another patterned cardigan, slacks, with his bag slung over his shoulder. He had on black rimmed glasses, which she thought looked incredibly good on him. Not every guy could pull off a pair of glasses, but he did a damn good job of it.

"Hi." He said, giving her an awkward little smile. She leaned against the counter and he moved closer, which made her heart flutter a little bit. She realized that she never introduced herself, and he didn't even know her name.

"My name is Amelia Hawley. It's nice to officially meet you, Mr. Spencer Reid." She said coyly, offering her hand to him. He hesitated while looking at it, and she pulled it back, sensing his unease. "No worries."

"It's actually Dr. Reid." He corrected her, before looking at her with a sheepish expression. "And I'm not a fan of germs. Not saying that you're germy, but.." He trailed off, pushing a piece of brown hair back behind his ear.

"Like I said, no worries. And you're a doctor?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him. His cheeks burned a light pink, and she couldn't help but admire the way the color bled into his pale face.

"Well, not a medical doctor, per say. But, I do have PhD's in mathematics, chemistry, and engineering, along with my BA's psychology and sociology." The warmth in his cheeks grew as he took in her expression. Her jaw was hanging open slightly, and her blue eyes were wide with shock.

"So, I take it that you're pretty smart?" She joked, making him give a nervous chuckle and rub the back of his neck lightly. He glanced at the watch on his wrist and Amelia went behind the counter to grab him a large cup of black coffee. "Don't be late for work because of me, here you go." She handed him the cup, and he tried to hand her his money, but she declined like she had done before with Jason. "Don't worry about paying me, just try to come back and tell me more about yourself. You seem pretty interesting." She gave him a wink and a smile, which he returned, feeling more confident than he had prior to walking in the coffee shop.

"I'll try to come back after work if I'm not busy, if you're still going to be here." He offered, and Amelia nodded cheerfully.

"I'm always here, I own the place! You stop by whenever you can, and I'll be here." She promised him, and he nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. "Bye, Spencer!" She exclaimed as he walked out of the door, and he turned around, giving her a slight wave. However, when we turned back around, he bumped into the door, not realizing how close he had been standing to it.

"Bye, Amelia." He muttered, the embarrassment evident in his voice. She almost let out a giggle, but she held it in. She didn't want to embarrass him and make him not want to come back.

"So, he's the reason that you won't go out with Jason." Heather teased her boss, bumping her hip slightly against hers as she walked by.

"This is the first time that I officially got to meet him, but there's something special about him. He seems shy, which is really sweet. Jason is too cocky, he knows that he's good looking and he thinks that he can get whatever he wants because of it. Besides, we're just friends." She retorted, grabbing a rag and wiping off the counter.

"You're just friends. I think he wants to be a little more than 'just friends.'" Jessica told her, tying her brunette hair up into a knot on her head. "Guys like that never want to be 'just friends.'" She said, making Amelia roll her eyes.

"Whatever you say. Maybe instead of gossiping, you two should get to cleaning." She told the two girls, pointing her finger in her direction. They shared a knowing look, and silently began to clean the drink machines.

* * *

Spencer arrived at work with his coffee cup in his hand and a slight smile on his face, He was hoping that they wouldn't get a case today so that he didn't have to disappoint Amelia. She was cute, and she didn't seem intimidated by his extensive collection of degrees, which was a plus. Most girls thought that he was just a nerd, so Amelia was a nice change of pace.

"You went back to that coffee shop." Derek said, gesturing towards the young man's coffee cup. "But, your name isn't on it this time. That must mean that she remembers your name and drink, and you only met her once? You must have made quite the impression." Spencer's cheeks began heating up, so he started pulling files out of his bag, trying to avoid eye contact with Derek.

"It's not a big deal." Spencer retorted weakly, but Derek shook his head.

"It is a big deal, pretty boy. She sees tons of faces every day, but for some reason, yours stuck out to her. Are you going to go see her again?" He inquired, and Spencer tried to shrug nonchalantly.

"I planned on going by after work if we didn't get a case." Derek gave him a big, toothy grin.

"Pretty boy, I hope for your sake that we don't get one. You need to go spend time with this girl." Spencer sighed, looking down at his paperwork, but only seeing the face of the pretty, blue-eyed redhead.

Thankfully, they were not given a case, and Spencer packed up his papers quickly, but not quickly enough to draw attention to himself. JJ and Penelope Garcia were waiting by the door for Derek, and when he tried to walk past them, Penelope put a hand on his arm. "Hey Spencer, we were going to get drinks. Did you want to come?" Spencer didn't respond right away, trying to come up with an excuse in his mind before he gave away his secret. He didn't want them all to know that he had a crush, he would be teased relentlessly.

"I asked him to help me look over some stuff for a case that I was having some trouble with, so he's probably going to be busy with that tonight. Thanks again, pretty boy." Derek spoke up when he noticed the younger man's facial expression – he looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"That was nice of you, Spence." JJ said, giving him a sweet smile. Before he had met Amelia, JJ's smile would cause his heart to flutter in his chest, but now it was just a friendly gesture. She was a pretty woman, but he was thinking that maybe redheads were more his type.

"Don't worry about it." Spencer said, hiking his bag onto his shoulder and pressing the elevator button. "Do you guys want on?" He asked, holding the door for them, but they shook their heads.

"We're waiting on Hotch to finish up." He nodded and let the door shut, enjoying the peace and quiet in the elevator. He hopped on the Metro and anxiously tried to fix his hair in the reflection of the window. He stood outside of the Busy Bean Espresso Bar, his heart pounding nervously in his chest. What if she thought he was weird? What if she thought his job was too dangerous and she couldn't stand having him danger? He knew that his job could make or break a relationship, he's seen it happen many times before in the BAU. It's too dangerous and the hours are crazy and unpredictable.

He took a deep breath and pushed open the door, which made a small tinkling sound as the bell above it was moved. "Good evening, Dr. Reid. I'm glad to see that you could make it." Amelia said, her blue eyes sparkling as she took in his appearance yet again. "Do you have time to sit and have some coffee with me?" She asked, grabbing two cups off of the counter and going to fill them up.

He glanced at his watch. "I have nowhere to be this evening, coffee sounds great." He gave her a smile as he took the cup from her, following her to go sit at a small two-person table. Her foot accidentally grazed his calf as she crossed her right leg over her left one, making him jump slightly and swallow loudly. She didn't seem to notice, because she continued adding packets of sugar and little containers of creamer into her large cup of coffee.

"So, how was work?" She asked, blowing into her cup to cool the steaming drink.

"It wasn't bad. Today was mainly about getting caught up on paperwork." He chewed on the inside of his cheek, debating on if he should tell her about his job. He didn't want her to get stressed and be scared away, but he also didn't want to lie to her, even though he had just met her.

"Where do you work?" He inwardly groaned. Time to bite the bullet.

"I work for the FBI." Her eyebrows shot up.

"That's not the job I was expecting you to have. Tell me, what do you do for the FBI?"

"I'm a profiler for the BAU. The Behavioral Analysis Unit." He explained once he saw the questioning look in her eyes. We specialize in hunting down serial killers and finding out what makes them … tick." He told her, and he could tell that she was impressed. She didn't respond right away, instead she took a long drink from her coffee cup. He didn't enjoy the awkward silence.

"Backing up to this morning, I can't believe that you have all of those degrees. You look so young." She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him, which is when he noticed that her eyebrows and eyelashes were so blonde that they were almost translucent. "You must be a genius."

Spencer chuckled nervously, fiddling with his cup and not really making eye contact. "Well, I have an IQ of 187, I graduated high school when I was 12, I can read about 20,000 words per minute, and I have an eidetic memory."

"Eidetic? It that like having a photographic memory?" Amelia asked, and Spencer smiled and nodded. She wasn't calling him a nerd or running away from him, which was a good sign. "I wish I had an eidetic memory. That would've made college so much easier. But, I only got a degree in business so I could open up this place. I've had it for about two and a half years." She was beaming with pride for her coffee shop.

"Being an entrepreneur is difficult. Did you know that only 80% of businesses make it past their first year of business? While that may seem like a large percentage, only half of the businesses stay open for five years, and roughly only 33% stay open long enough to see their ten- year anniversary." After he finished his rambling, he realized that maybe he shouldn't be talking about the impending doom of her business. He could be so _stupid_ when he was talking to a pretty woman.

"Well, that just means I'll have to work even harder to keep my business up and running. Because I plan on keeping this place open for a long time." She winked, and he laughed. He was glad to see that she was confident, and another plus was that she wasn't annoyed by his rambling.

* * *

After the two sat there for about an hour, his cell phone rang. He groaned inwardly and pulled it out of pocket, checking the name. 'Aaron Hotchner' was flashing on the screen, and he held up his phone awkwardly to her. "I have to take this, it's work." She nodded with understanding evident in her face, drinking the last bit of coffee as he stood and walked to the door.

"This is Dr. Reid." He sighed.

"Time to go, Reid. We have a case." Hotcher said, and Spencer held back a groan. He hung up and slipped the phone back in his pocket, walking back to Amelia with an unreadable expression.

"Is everything okay?" She asked gently, and he grabbed his bag.

"I have to go, we have a case tonight." She stood up with him and threw her cup in the trash.

"This might be bold of me, but would you want to hang out again?" She asked, flashing him a beautiful smile. Her blue eyes were twinkling, and her a few loose red curls were beginning to fall out of the bun she had knotted on the top of her head. He gave her a smile.

"I'd really like that." The smile on her face seemed to grow even bigger. "Should we, uh.. exchange numbers?" He asked, wincing at the awkwardness that he heard in his own voice. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and handed it to him, making him do the same. They quickly typed in their contact information and returned the phones to their designated owners, smiling at each other.

"Oh, did you want another cup of coffee? It's on the house." Spencer shook his head.

"It's okay, I actually should get going. Who knows where we'll have to go tonight. Bye, Amelia. I had a good time with you this evening." He told her, opening the door and giving a slight wave.

"Bye, Spencer! I hope to see you again soon." She replied, her heart soaring in her chest.

Later that evening, when Spencer was sitting on the jet, his phone beeped, alerting him that he had a new text message. He had been skimming through files and paperwork, trying to find any possible connection between the victims, but he stopped and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

'Spencer, be careful tonight. Hope to see you soon. XoXo, Amelia.'

He couldn't help but smile at his phone, quickly typing out a response. He noticed that Derek was looking at him with his eyebrows raised, and he slipped the phone back in his pocket.

'Amelia, I'll be back as quickly as I can. Your coffee shop will be my first stop when I get home.'

 **A/N: And there's chapter two! I'm happy that I'm already getting followers and favorites! My goal is to get five reviews before I post the next chapter, so we'll see! *fingers crossed. * I really like writing about Spencer and Amelia, but I'm trying not to rush their relationship. There is an obvious attraction between the two, but they're both young, they don't need to rush into anything serious. But thanks for reading! I hope everyone is enjoying it so far! XoXo, Abagail!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, I only own Amelia.**

Spencer was gone for a whole week on that case. Amelia counted the days until she saw him again. He couldn't tell her much about this case, but he did tell her that they went down to North Carolina, and that it could last a while. She didn't want to bother him by texting him nonstop, and even though she was dying to talk to him, she only texted him in the mornings and the evenings.

'Good morning, Spencer! Just wanted to let you know that I was thinking of you. Be safe today.' She texted him early that Thursday morning, knowing that he was probably already awake. By the time that she had opened the coffee shop that morning and the breakfast rush was over, he still hadn't texted her back. She sighed and slipped her phone into her back-jean pocket, trying to keep her mind off it.

* * *

The day was dragging by, and it wasn't as busy as usual. She found herself sitting at one of the small tables in the back of shop, reading one of the novels that she had in the bookshelf. Jessica and Heather were cleaning the drink machines, laughing and having a good time with each other, which Amelia liked. She was glad that they all got along so well. Having friends at work is what helps the day become more bearable. She was finishing up the second chapter in 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone' when the door opened. She perked up when she heard the chime of the bell, and she gasped when she saw Spencer standing there.

"Spencer!" She exclaimed, dropping her book onto the table and running towards him. She didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around him, letting out a squeal of excitement. "I can't believe that your home!" He laughed at her enthusiasm, but his heart was pounding in his chest.

"Sorry for not texting you back, but I really wanted it to be a surprise. I was worried that I would get too excited and ruin it and open my big mouth." He admitted sheepishly. He held his hands up for a moment, not sure what to do with them, until he placed them on her hips. The sensation sent a shiver down her spine, and she subconsciously pushed her body against his.

"You didn't have to stop by here as soon as you got home, you look exhausted." Amelia said, leading him to the table and pressing on his shoulders to make him sit down. "Let me get you a pick-me-up." She grabbed him a cup of coffee and sat down across from him, taking in his appearance. He had dark bags under his eyes, and his eyelids were heavy. His hair was slightly disheveled, and his tie was crooked. "Have you slept at all?" She asked.

"I slept for a little bit on the way home, but it's hard to get comfortable in a jet." Her eyebrows shot up to her hairline in surprise.

"You guys have your own jet? I guess I shouldn't be surprised, you are in the FBI." He chuckled and rubbed his eyes, feeling beyond exhausted. "Spencer, you need to get some rest." She told him gently, placing her hand on his arm. He fought back a yawn, not wanting to leave quite yet, but Amelia wasn't having it. "Just go own home, I promise that it's okay." Spencer looked at her nervously.

"Would it be okay if I took you out for dinner tomorrow night?" He asked, and Amelia gave him a wide grin. Spencer was obviously nervous, she could see it in his expression. He wouldn't maintain eye contact with her, and she saw him try to casually wipe his hands on his slacks.

"That would be wonderful. Go catch up on your sleep and text me about it." She told him, standing up and giving him a hug goodbye. Spencer inhaled the scent of her perfume, finding comfort in the smell of vanilla and a hint of cinnamon mixed with it. He grabbed his coffee and took a long drink of it before heading to catch the Metro so he could go home and go to bed.

* * *

He opened his apartment door, breathing in a sigh of relief as he was in the familiarity of his own home. He kicked off his shoes and quickly downed the rest of his coffee, dropping it into the trash can as he made his way into his bedroom. Spencer didn't even have the energy to take a shower before he went to bed, so he stripped out of his uncomfortable slacks and shirt, crawling into his bed wearing only his boxers. The sheets were nice and cold on his heated skin, and he buried his face in his pillow and passed out almost immediately.

* * *

Amelia couldn't contain her excitement after seeing Spencer. By the time she closed the shop that evening, Spencer had texted her.

'Any preferences for our date tomorrow night?'

The message made her giggle like a little school girl. She never would've thought that she would be going on a date with Spencer after their meeting in the shop the first day, and she felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

'Anything except sushi sounds good to me.' She replied to his message, slipping her phone into her purse as she got into her car to go home for the night. She heard the familiar _'ding'_ as she was driving down the road, and her fingers itched to check it, but she resisted the urge. She wouldn't be able to go on a date with Spencer tomorrow if she got in a car accident while texting him.

As soon as she pulled into the apartment complex parking lot, she pulled her phone out of her purse.

'Dress nice, please.' The message was vague, giving away no details of what he had in mind, but she knew that it must be a relatively fancy place if she needed to dress nice.

'Will do. I'm so excited to spend an evening with you.' She texted back, her cheeks warming up at her own boldness. She grabbed her bag and went upstairs, digging her keys out of her purse. She lived on the second floor of the apartment building, and after a long day of standing on her feet, she had to practically drag herself up the stairs. She opened her door and locked it behind her, sliding the chain into place as well. Living alone filled her with anxiety. Whenever she heard an odd sound or thought that she saw a weird shadow, she would panic. She always made sure that she locked the door behind her when she left and arrived home, and she would check it multiple times before bed.

She piddled around the kitchen, trying to find something to eat before settling on a microwavable cup of macaroni and cheese. She sat on the couch, flipping through the channels on the television as she ate her measly dinner. Her phone sat by her side and she glanced at it every few minutes, checking for any notifications.

 _'Ding!'_ The sound made her jump, and she grabbed her phone up with excitement.

'I'm excited, as well. See you at 7?'

'Sounds good!'

Their messages stop after that, and Amelia assumed that Spencer had passed out again from exhaustion. She took a shower and went to bed, eagerly awaiting her date tomorrow evening.

 **This chapter is shorter than the others, and I don't think it's too exciting, but I want to the date to have its own chapter! To reply to ahowell1993's review, I'm starting this around the end of season one, beginning of season two. I want Amelia to be involved in his addiction to dilaudid and the incident with Tobias Hankel, but I don't want to rush into things. I know the story is not very exciting right now, but bear with me! Please review with anything that I need to work on, or anything that you want to see! XoXo, Abagail.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. I only own Amelia.**

When Amelia woke up the next morning to open the coffee shop, she was already excited about the date. She was ready to spend time with Spencer and get to know him better. She thought that he was incredibly interesting, and she wanted to know everything about him. The day was going to drag by because she was looking forward to dinner, so she tried to stay as busy as possible all day.

"Mornin' Amelia." Jason crooned, leaning against the counter as he waited on Jessica to grab his drink for him. She looked up from her clipboard that she was counting inventory on, and gave him a quick smile.

"Morning, Jason." She averted her eyes back to the clipboard, her eyes skimming over the numbers quickly.

"Something on your mind? You seem .. off." He asked Amelia, giving her a concerned look. She shook her head at him, wishing that Jessica would hurry up with his drink.

"I'm fine, don't worry about little ol' me." She retorted, making him chuckle.

"I just can't help it." He said, giving her a wink. Normally, that wink would make any other girl weak in the knees, but not Amelia. Her mind was focused on two things- her job and Spencer Reid. While Jason was attractive, he really wasn't her type of guy. Too cocky, too full of himself.

"She's too excited about her date tonight to think about anything else." Jessica said, sliding the cup into Jason's hand and nudging her boss with her elbow.

"Shush! Go make drinks." Amelia exclaimed, her cheeks growing red with embarrassment. Jason raised his eyebrows at her.

"You have a date?"

"I do. Why is that so hard to believe?" She scoffed, and he raised his hands up defensively.

"It's just surprising. I mean, this is the first time you've went on a date since I met you, and I mean, c'mon. You had to notice that I was attracted to you." Amelia let out a nervous giggle, mentally cursing Jessica for opening her big mouth.

"That's flattering, Jason, really it is. But-." He held up a hand to cut her off in the middle of her sentence.

"Don't worry, I understand. If this relationship doesn't work out, I get to take you out next." He told her, dropping a few bucks in the tip jar and walking off with his coffee. Amelia groaned, running her hand over her face in exasperation.

"I could kill you right now." She told Jessica, glaring at her intensely. The young girl just smiled innocently and kept making the drinks, while Heather continued taking orders, a smirk on her face.

* * *

While Spencer's eyes continuously flickered across the pages in front of him, his mind wasn't really focused on what he was reading. He was nervous for his date with Amelia, and he was embarrassed to admit that he hadn't really been an any actual dates. He graduated high school when he was 12 years old, so he couldn't have dated any in high school, and college was the same way. His leg shook anxiously underneath the desk.

"Reid, you okay?" JJ asked, giving him a concerned look. He chewed on the inside of his cheek for a moment, debating on if he should ask her for advice or not. In the end, he nodded.

"I'm fine, just thinking." She didn't look like she believed him, but she didn't question it. He closed his file and pushed himself away from his chair, going to Aaron's office. He knocked hesitantly on the door frame.

"Reid. Something wrong?" Hotch asked, surprised to see the young agent.

"Nothing's wrong. I just needed some .. advice." He said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Hotch raised an eyebrow, urging Reid to continue. "I've got a date tonight, and I'm not sure what to do."

"What do you mean? You don't know what to wear?" Hotch tried to clarify, but Reid shook his head.

"I'm not sure what to wear, how to act, anything." Reid admitted, hanging his head slightly. "I wanted to take her to 'Giuseppe's', that really nice Italian place."

"That's a nice place, I've taken Haley there a few times and she loved it. Just wear nice pants, a tie and a jacket. It's not a strict dress code, they just prefer that you dress nicely. Act how you normally act, she obviously likes you for who you are. If she didn't, she wouldn't have agreed to go on a date with you."

Reid gave his boss a small smile. "I just don't want to mess this up. I don't go on dates very often. Actually, I don't remember the last time that I went on a date." His cheeks burned with embarrassment. Hotch shook his head.

"Just be yourself. I promise, it'll be fine. Open the door for her, pull out her chair for her. Women appreciate the little gestures." Hotch assured him, and Reid nodded. He stood up, thanking his boss for his advice. "Spencer? Why did you come to me for advice?" Hotch asked.

"You're the only one here that's married, so you're doing something right. Plus, I knew that you wouldn't make fun of me." Hotch gave Reid a genuine smile.

"My door is always open if you need it." Reid smiled back and headed back to his desk, feeling less nervous about his date.

* * *

Amelia closed the shop quickly that evening at five o'clock, counting the money and ensuring that everything was taken care of before she left. The baristas had already left, and she was locking up when her phone rang. 'Spencer Reid,' flashed across the screen, and she answered with a smile on her face.

"Spencer, hello." She said, walking to her car and fumbling with her keys.

"Hello, Amelia. I was curious, where did you want me to pick you up from tonight?" She hadn't even thought about that.

"I can send you my address and you can pick me up from my apartment, if that's okay? Just curious, do you drive? Because I can pick you up if I need to." She offered. She assumed that he had his license, but she had only seen him riding the Metro.

"I can drive, I just prefer not to. Tonight, is an exception, I can't let you pick me up for our first date." He retorted, making her giggle.

"But the second date is fair game." She joked, and he laughed with her.

"Exactly. But that sounds good, just text me your address and I'll be there at 7."

She hung up the phone and pulled out of the parking lot, heading to her apartment complex. When she arrived home, she locked the door behind her and texted Spencer her address and began getting ready. She knew that she still had two hours until their date, but she was too excited.

Amelia took a shower, shaved her legs, and she even took the time to sit down and paint her toenails a light pink color. That only took 30 minutes, however, so she flopped on the couch with an exasperated sigh. After flipping through the television channels and finally stopping on a rerun of a doctor's show that she had already seen, it was finally six o'clock.

Amelia rarely ever wore makeup, she wasn't a huge fan of it. It took too long to put on, it was expensive, and she never had the energy to take it off. But, tonight was a special night for her. Even though she was only 23 years old, dating had never been a big part of her life. Sure, she had gone on a few dates in high school, and she went to her junior and senior prom with two guys, but it was never a priority. She had only been kissed once, and she had to admit, it wasn't even that great of a kiss.

She applied a little eyeliner and mascara, which made her blue eyes look even brighter than they already were. She went through the dresses in her closet before deciding on a little black dress with elbow length sleeves. It was snug around her chest and bottom, but it wasn't skin-tight. The neckline was V-shaped, but it only revealed a little cleavage and wasn't too scandalous. Amelia dug through her shoes, deciding on a pair of short black pumps. Heels weren't her thing either, but she knew that they made her behind look good and she wanted to impress Spencer tonight. Her red hair hung past her shoulders in bouncy waves.

* * *

A few minutes before 7, her phone vibrated on the table.

'I'm here, but wasn't sure which apartment you're in.'

'4C.' She responded back to him, and a minute later there was a knock on her door. She looked through the peephole, being cautious like always, and unlocked the door. Spencer was standing there with a single white rose, looking incredibly nervous. He was wearing a pair of nice black pants and a black jacket, with a red shirt underneath. "Thank you!" She exclaimed as she took the rose from him, grabbing a little vase to put it in.

"You're welcome. I wasn't sure which rose to get you, but I decided on white. I thought that they were fitting, because white roses represent a new beginning and innocence, which just seemed like perfect fit for us. Are you ready to go?" He asked, and she grabbed her purse off the table and took his arm that he was offering for her.

They walked downstairs to Spencer's car, which was a Volvo Amazon. He opened the door for her and she happily slid inside the vehicle, and he hopped into the driver's seat. "So, where are we going?" Amelia asked, too impatient to wait.

"Amelia, it's supposed to be a surprise. It's in DC though, so it's going to be a long drive." He scolded her playfully, and she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest playfully.

You'll come to learn that I'm very impatient, Mr. Reid." She said, nudging his arm with her elbow. He laughed and shook his head at her.

"I'd like to learn everything about you." He told her, his voice quiet. Amelia blushed fiercely, and she looked at him through her lashes. "I forgot to tell you this, but you look beautiful." The passion in his voice was evident, and she gave him a smile.

"And you look really handsome. I'm lucky to be going out with you." She said, and he let out a strangled little laugh.

"Lucky? I think I'm the lucky one, here." When Spencer pulled into 'Giuseppe's', Amelia smiled.

"Spencer, we didn't have to come somewhere this fancy." He shook his head.

"It's no problem. I wanted to take you somewhere nice." Their reservations were at 8, and it was 7:55 when they entered the restaurant. Amelia's apartment and her coffee shop, along with the BAU headquarters, were in Quantico. Spencer's apartment was in DC, which was around fifty minutes away. "Two, under Reid." He told the maître d', who nodded and led them to their table.

Amelia slid into the seat as Spencer sat across from her, and he groaned. "I was supposed to pull your chair out for you." Amelia smiled and put her hand on top of his.

"Spencer, don't worry about it. It's not a big deal." He looked flustered due to her touch, but he gave her hand a little squeeze. The waiter come over with their menus, and Spencer looked at her.

"Do you want some wine?" She skimmed the list of drinks for a moment and nodded.

"Red wine, please. And a glass of water to go with it, please." She requested, and Spencer agreed.

"Make that two, please."

"Can I see some ID?" The waiter asked, and Spencer almost choked on his saliva. Amelia giggled and handed the waiter her ID, which he looked over and handed back to her. Spencer did the same, groaning inwardly this time.

"I can't believe that we just got carded." He said.

"You have to admit, we do look pretty young." She said, shrugging. "Actually, how old are you?" She asked, leaning her chin into the palm of her hand.

"I just turned 24 in October." He told her, remembering how he had asked JJ to go to the Redskins game with him. He didn't care for football, or for any sport in general, but he had wanted to take her out. It all seemed so insignificant now. "You're, what? 22?" He asked.

"Good guess, Mr. Reid. I turn 23 in May." The waiter came back with their wine and waters, and he carefully poured them two glasses of red wine.

"Are you ready to order?" Spencer ordered a basic Italian dish, chicken parmesan, and Amelia ordered spinach and ricotta cheese stuffed shells. The water took their menus and came back with a basket of breadsticks and sauce.

"So, what made you want to open your own coffee shop?" Spencer asked, watching as Amelia broke a piece of her breadstick and dipped it in the sauce before popping it into her mouth. He liked her lips. The top lip was thin, but her bottom lip was thicker, and he was entranced as he watched her talk.

"I always wanted to open my own business, and I've always loved coffee. I had originally wanted to be a wedding planner, but I changed my mind after I graduated. Now, tell me about the BAU. It's probably so much more interesting than my coffee shop. Tell me about your team." She suggested, wanting to keep Spencer talking. She liked his voice.

"We have our chiefs, Aaron Hotchner and Jason Gideon. Then we have the other agents, which include Derek Morgan, Elle Greenway, and Jennifer Jareau, but we call her JJ. And Penelope Garcia, our technical analysist." He described each of their personalities and ticks, and when he spoke about Derek, he described the teasing and jokes he made at Spencer's expense.

"Spence, I don't think he wants to be mean. I think he's just trying to be funny." She reassured him, taking a bite of her stuffed shells. "Did you want to try some of this?" She offered, pushing her plate towards him. He reached over with his fork and stabbed a shell before popping it into his mouth. He offered her a bite of his food, and she was surprised. She knew that he was a germaphobe, and he was going out of his comfort zone with her. She ate a piece a chicken off his plate and grinned. "The food is so good here." She moaned, continuing to eat her shells. Once her plate was empty, she pushed it away, sighing.

Spencer had finished his food as well, and he was stuffed. "Could I interest either of you in dessert?" The waiter asked, and when the pair declined, he dropped the check on the table. They both reached for it at the same time, and Spencer gave her a scandalized look.

"You are _not_ paying for dinner. I asked you on this date, and you're not paying." She sighed, pulling out her wallet anyway.

"Can't we split it?" She asked, but the glare that he gave her made her huff. "I'll at least leave the tip." She bargained, and he finally agreed. She dropped a $10 bill on the table after Spencer paid the bill, and the two walked outside. Since it was January, it was cold outside, and Amelia shivered. She forgot to grab her jacket out of her closet, and she was regretting it. Spencer didn't notice it at first, but when he did, he quickly removed his jacket and draped it over her shoulder. She smiled gratefully at him, and her fingers brushed against his.

He interlaced their fingers and squeezed her hand gently. He opened the car door for her again, closing it once she was in there.

* * *

When they arrived back at her apartment, he walked her to her door. "Do you want to come inside?" She offered, unlocking the door and stepping inside. He hesitated only for a moment before he stepped inside, watching her as she kicked off her heels. He glanced at the clock on the wall, realizing that it was already 11:30. They ended up driving around DC for a little longer than planned, just enjoying each other's company, and now he didn't want to drive back. "Hey, Spencer?" Amelia asked, leaning against the wall in front of him. He swallowed nervously, his eyes raking over her body. Even though it wasn't intentional, she looked incredibly sexy, still in her tight dress and bare feet. Her legs seemed to go on forever, and he felt his stomach tightening as he tried to look away from the short hem of her dress.

"Yeah?" His voice was raspy, and he winced when he realized how obvious it was.

"It's getting really late. Do you just want to stay here tonight? Not, together, of course." She said, her face burning red with a blush. His own face was burning red, and she couldn't meet his eyes.

"That .. uhm. That would be okay. I have an overnight bag in my car because I never know when we'll get a case. Let me go get it really quick." He told her.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, so just lock up when you come back up?" She said, and he nodded, walking out of the apartment. He quickly grabbed his bag and went back upstairs, his heart pounding in his chest. He shut the door and locked it behind him, sitting his bag on the floor and sitting awkwardly on the couch. He could hear the water running in the bathroom, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't thinking about her in the shower.

She came out of the shower a few minutes later in a baggy shirt and a pair of shorts, with her red hair wrapped up in a towel. "If you wanted to take a shower, feel free." She offered, and he decided to go take a quick shower. He hated feeling dirty, and he needed to put on clean clothes. Amelia grabbed him clean towels and gave them to him, smiling as he went into the bathroom. When he finished in the bathroom, he came out to find her setting up a little bed on the couch. "I was going to take the couch and let you have my bed." She informed him, but he wasn't going to let her get away with it.

"Amelia, sleep in your own bed. I'll be fine on the couch. I sleep on a jet the majority of the time, so the couch is not a problem." She sighed, letting him sit on the couch beside her.

"I had a great time tonight." She told him, looking up at her through her eyelashes.

"Me too." He smiled at her, nervously pushing a piece of his wet hair behind his ear. She licked her lips, wanting to lean in and kiss him, but she didn't want to rush anything.

"I'm going to go to bed, Spence. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen and watch television if you want. It won't bother me." She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and walking to her bedroom, shutting the door halfway behind her.

He leaned against the back of the couch, placing a hand on his cheek where she kissed him. He was so lucky.

 **A/N: There was the first date! I hope everyone liked it! Thank you all for the reviews and favorites/follows. I'm glad that people are liking the story. ahowell1993 gave me the idea to have Spencer go to Hotch for advice, and I really liked the idea! Please drop some reviews, let me know what you think! I really want to do a chapter with the whole Lila Archer fiasco, so that will come soon. Then, I'll move onto season two. Thanks for reading guys! XoXo, Abagail.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. I only own Amelia.**

When Spencer woke up the next morning, he was discombobulated. He wasn't in his bed, and he wasn't even in his own living room. But after he sat up and rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes, he remembered where he was. He grabbed his phone off the coffee table and checked the time.

'4:35' was glaring back at him, and he groaned, rubbing his eyes again. He heard the water running in the bathroom, and he stood up, feeling his back and neck crack as he stretched. Amelia walked out of the bathroom, looking refreshed and smiling. "How are you so happy right now?" Spencer asked, his voice raspy from sleep.

"I'm a morning person." She shrugged. She was already dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a blue 'Busy Bean Espresso Bar' t-shirt. Her tiny bare feet were silent on the hard wood floor. "The bathroom is all yours, I'm already done." He grabbed his bag and went into the bathroom, quickly brushing his teeth and changing into his work clothes. He tied his tie quickly and walked out of the bathroom. "Spence, you're too cute." Amelia told him, and he could hear the sincerity in her voice.

"Why am I cute?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"Well first, your cardigans always look so cute on you. Then, your socks don't match," she gestured to his feet. He had one purple striped sock on and a blue checkered sock. "That's adorable. I also like the messy, morning hair." She told him, giving him a wink. His cheeks heated up, and he looked down at his feet. "Don't get embarrassed, Spence." She said, her voice soothing. "Do you want something to eat?" She opened the fridge door and leaned against it.

"You don't have to make something just for me." He retorted, not wanting to make her do any extra work.

"I've got to eat too, so it's no big deal. Bacon and eggs sound good?" She asked, and he nodded. He watched as she bent over and grabbed the eggs and meat, and he enjoyed the way her skinny jeans stretched over her perky behind. She grabbed a pan and began cooking, gesturing towards the fridge. "Grab anything that you want to drink. And if you need any food for work, you can pack a lunch or whatever." She offered, and he smiled. Amelia was very kind hearted, and she obviously cared about others, including him. He grabbed a bottle of water and drank some quickly, enjoying the coolness of the drink on his throat.

"Did you know that drinking 16 ounces of cold water first thing in the morning can help boost your metabolism, flush unnecessary toxins out of your body, and can promote weight loss and make your skin have a glowing quality?" Reid told her, watching her flip the bacon with a fork.

"I didn't know that, but now I feel like I need to drink more water." She told him, making him chuckle. "I wouldn't mind having a glowing skin tone."

"Your skin is already perfect." He told her quickly, and the smile on her face was instant.

"You're a sweetheart. You can sit down at the table, I'll bring your plate." She told him, splitting the food up onto two plates and sitting them down at the small table. He hadn't been lying when he said that about her skin. Her skin was very clear, with no acne in sight. She had a splattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose, and her skin was a nice pale color. She wasn't incredibly pale though, they had about the same skin tone.

"Thank you for this. You really didn't have to." He said, taking a bite of bacon. He forgot what it was like to eat homecooked food, it was so much easier for him to just stop by a restaurant and pick something up after work. The bacon was crispy, just like he liked it, and the eggs were delicious, too. He ate his food quickly, not realizing how fast he was eating.

"Slow down, Spence. It's not a race." Amelia chuckled, taking a bite of her bacon. He quickly took a drink of water to wash down his bacon, his cheeks warming up.

"I never eat homecooked food, so it's a nice change." He told her.

"I don't cook every night, but you're free to come over whenever and have dinner with me." Amelia suggested, smiling widely at Spencer. He nodded.

"That would be nice." He truly meant that. Spencer enjoyed spending time with Amelia. She was a sweet girl, and he liked how considerate she was. The two finished their breakfast while making small talk, and when they both finished, Amelia stood up to grab the dishes. "I can't let you make breakfast and do the dishes." He argued, but she waved him off with her empty hand.

"Don't worry about it. You can do the dishes when you come over for dinner." She quickly washed the dishes and set them in the dish rack to dry, and she dried her hands with a towel. "I have to head on to the coffee shop, do you want to come with me? You still have a few hours to kill until work." She suggested, grabbing a jacket and slipping it on. She grabbed a pair of Vans and slid her feet into them.

"Sounds okay to me. Let me grab my stuff." He slipped his shoes on and made sure that he hadn't forgotten anything. The two drove separate vehicles to the coffee shop, and when they arrived, Spencer grabbed a few novels from the bookshelf while Amelia made him a coffee.

The morning flew by quickly because Amelia was so busy, and Spencer had to leave for work. He approached the counter looking slightly nervous, and Amelia walked around it to give him a quick hug. "Thank you for such a good night. I had so much fun with you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and his eyes widened. "Have a good day at work." He wrapped his arms around her as well in a tight hug before leaving for work.

A few hours later, Amelia's phone rang. "Hey, Spence. What's going on?" She held the phone in between her ear and her shoulder, wiping the tables off as she listened. "That sounds exciting, I hope you have fun. Bring me a souvenir!" She told him, hanging up the phone. Jessica leaned over the counter, catching her boss's attention.

"What's your boy toy up to?" She asked, and Amelia sighed.

"He's going to be gone for a few days, they're heading to California. They're running a profile training service for the FBI, and it's being held in Los Angeles." Amelia gave Jessica a small smile. Even though she wasn't technically dating Spencer, she was going to be incredibly lonely with him gone. However, his job was important, and she respected that. "Hopefully, he's not gone too long."

Amelia called Spencer after lunch, and it went to his voicemail. She raised her eyebrows. He normally always answered his phone. He sent her a text not too long after the phone call.

'Sorry I didn't answer. A case came up in LA.'

She gave an ironic chuckle. He couldn't even take a trip without getting a case.

'No worries. Be safe. Call me when you can. XoXo.' She sent the message, a smile on her face. Amelia hoped that he could enjoy some of his time in LA, but he was all work and no play. He took these cases incredibly seriously, and it was understandable.

* * *

She didn't talk to Spencer for the rest of the day, and she had to admit, she was a little disappointed. She had been hoping to at least hear his voice before she went to bed that night, and he normally always gave her a call or sent her a text, letting her know that he was safe. Amelia sighed and went to bed that night, worried and slightly anxious as she wondered what case Spencer was dealing with and why it was preoccupying so much of his time. She hoped that it wasn't too dangerous.

When she woke up the next morning for work, she didn't have a message from Spencer. 'Thinking of you. Be careful today.' She sent the message and began her morning routine. Amelia fried bacon and eggs, enjoying the aroma that filled her kitchen. Amelia ate her breakfast and cleaned the dishes before putting on her normal work attire. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Spencer was slightly uncomfortable as he walked onto the set of Lila Archer's television show. He was tired, and he had a bottle of Coca-Cola in his hand to provide him with the caffeine he needed to get through the day. He approached Lila, who was standing by the snack table wearing a robe. "I'm sorry that I was a little insensitive last night." He apologized sheepishly.

"You were only doing your job, right?" Lila retorted. There was a hint of bitterness present in her voice that he noticed. When he agreed, she shrugged. "Then there's no need to apologize." She took a sip of her coffee, grimacing at the taste. She reached over and grabbed his soda, going to take a quick drink. "You don't mind sharing with me, do you?"

"No." He said quickly, watching as she took a drink. The bell rang twice, indicating that it was time to start filming. Lila stripped off her robe, leaving her in a very tiny bikini. Spencer tried his best to avert his eyes, but he would be lying if he said he didn't steal a glance or two.

"You don't mind sharing with me, do you?" Morgan mocked, and Spencer felt his face flush with embarrassment.

"Shut up." Spencer groaned, walking away quickly, but he could still hear Morgan's laughter.

"Go get 'em, lover."

Spencer sighed, leaning against the hallway outside the room. He took another large gulp of his drink, needing to cool himself down. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw that he had a missed text message from Amelia. He immediately felt guilt start to brew in his stomach. He quickly sent her a text back, hoping that she wasn't worrying too much about him. Here he was, pinning over this television star that he would never have a chance with, and he had a beautiful woman waiting for him at home in Quantico. "Damn it, Spencer. Get it together." He muttered to himself, closing his phone and putting it back in his pocket. When his phone rang a few minutes later, he expected it to be Amelia, but sighed when he saw that it was Gideon.

"What's going on?" He asked, and when he received the news that Lila's agent had been killed, he hung his head. Now he had to deliver the news to her, and he didn't know how.

"We're not going to tell her just yet." Gideon told him, and Spencer scoffed.

"Not tell her?" He asked. He felt bad keeping this information from her. Her agent was important to her. Gideon hung up the phone and Spencer sighed, looking at Lila as she sat down in a chair, letting a woman fluff and primp her hair.

* * *

Amelia checked her messages after the breakfast rush, and smiled when she saw a message from Spencer. 'Sorry I haven't checked in, we've been busy. I'll explain everything when I can. Miss you.' Her heart swelled with joy. He missed her, too. Jessica and Heather noticed her grin.

"What did lover boy say?" Heather asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"He said that he's been busy, and that he misses me." She told the two younger girls, who grinned excitedly at her.

"Awh!"

"That's so sweet!"

Amelia's face flushed with embarrassment, and she smiled shyly. "He's a sweet guy." She said, thinking about their date from two nights ago. The baristas demanded to hear all the details, and Amelia eventually gave in, spilling her secrets about how sweet and romantic and awkward Spencer was. She really cared for him.

* * *

Lila Archer stood next to Spencer that evening, clad in only a thick white robe. He was looking at a piece of artwork in her living room when she started walking towards the door. "Where are you going?" He asked, raising his voice slightly.

"For a swim." She retorted, dropping her robe on the floor. His eyes trailed over her body in the small black bikini for a split second before he snapped out of it.

"Lila, no." He exclaimed, but she dove in the water anyway, and he groaned. "You cannot do this." He told her when she resurfaced.

"Five minutes." She said, giving him a cheeky grin. "Go get a suit from in the house. Join me." She told him, be he shook his head.

"No, I'm not going to join you!" His voice was raising in pitch, and she noticed.

"Why not?" She asked. He shook his head, getting slightly irritated with the young woman. Did she not realize that she was in danger?

After the two-bickered back and forth for a few minutes, she sighed. "Fine. Can you help me out?" She reached a hand out towards him and he grabbed it, but she pulled him in the water, laughing as Spencer flipped his hair out of his face and took his wet gun out of its holster. She swam closer to him, and he eventually began chuckling along with her.

She reached out and placed her hands on the back of his neck, pulling him in closer. He reacted instinctively, kissing her back for a minute before pulling away. "This is completely inappropriate." He said, taking a step back.

"What? This?" She kissed him again and he placed his hands on the side of her head, before his stomach turned with guilt.

"Lila, stop. I can't do this. I have a …" He hesitated, not wanting to say the word 'girlfriend.' He wasn't sure if she was his girlfriend or not, but there was obviously something going on between him and Amelia. "A girl. Back at home. She's waiting on me." He told her, and she stopped.

"Oh geez. Spencer, I'm sorry." He bit his lip.

"Me too." He then proceeded to tell her about her agent, having all the words come out like vomit. He sighed when she rushed out of the pool, running his hand over his face in exasperation and guilt. He was such a bad person.

Spencer and Lila stood together before they left the next day, and he gave her an awkward smile. "Listen Spencer, I'm sorry about everything. If I had known that you had someone at home, I never would've kissed you. I'm not a homewrecker." He shook his head.

"No, it's not your fault. I didn't say anything, and I should have." She gave him a smile and a quick hug. "Goodbye, Spencer."

"Bye, Lila." He said, placing his hand on her shoulder. She pressed her cheek against it, a soft smile on her face.

A few days later in Quantico, Spencer held a magazine in his hand as he sat at his desk. It had a picture of him and Lila on the cover, his hand on her shoulder with her cheek pressed against it. 'A Mystery Man in Lila's Life?' the cover read, and Spencer threw it on the desk angrily. How was he going to explain this to Amelia? Morgan laughed, standing up and walking over to Spencer's desk.

"Night, Hollywood." He joked.

"C'mon, man." Spencer said, not in the mood for jokes.

"You know, you're lucky that they didn't get a shot of you next to the pool trying to dry your gun. You looked like a wet rat." Spencer gave a small smile, but didn't respond. "I was playing."

"Do you know that I .. uh, I kissed her in the pool?" Spencer asked, and he felt his stomach drop as he admitted it outloud. Derek gave him a wide grin, but Spencer didn't smile back. "It doesn't even feel like it really happened."

Derek shrugged. "She's a beautiful young actress." Spencer shook his head.

"I shouldn't have done it." Spencer muttered, but Derek cut him off.

"Reid, you were here hero." Reid leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes with his hands.

"I haven't told anyone this other than Hotch, but.. I met somebody. The girl from the coffee shop." Spencer started to explain, and Derek leaned against his desk. "And I took her out the other night and stayed at her place. I really care for her, and I shouldn't have kissed Lila. I haven't even kissed Amelia yet." His stomach was in knots. "Am I a bad person?" He asked quietly.

Derek was quiet for a minute as he pondered what Spencer had just told him. "Reid, you are not a bad person. But you need to talk to your girl. Have you told her about this yet?"

"I haven't even told her that I came home." Spencer whispered, holding his head in his hands. "She deserves better than this. She deserves better than me."

"You need to go talk to her now. Explain what happened, and be honest with her. She deserves that much." Reid nodded, slipping the magazine in his bag and slipping on his jacket.

"Thanks, Morgan."

"No problem, Reid. Hey, if you need to talk, don't hesitate to call." He told the younger man, and he smiled in response.

He walked outside, rubbing his eyes again. His head was beginning to pound due to stress, and he had a sick feeling in his stomach. Hopefully Amelia wouldn't hate him too much after this.

 **A/N: Eeep! That one was fun to write. I hope everyone likes it. A little trouble in paradise for our two lovebirds! I'll try to post the next chapter soon, I'm excited to write it! Drop a review if you liked it, and favorite/follow/pm! Thank you guys soooo much! XoXo, Abagail.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. I only own Amelia.**

Amelia was sitting on the couch, the magazine spread out in front of her on the coffee table. Her vision was blurred with tears, and she couldn't even read what the article was saying. All she could focus on was the picture of Spencer Reid and Lila Archer. She normally didn't indulge herself in celebrity magazines, but this one caught her eye as she was standing in line at the grocery store. She thought that her eyes were playing tricks on her, but when she picked it up and inspected it, there was no mistaking his face.

'A Mystery Man in Lila's Life?' The title alone made her laugh bitterly, and she checked her phone once more. She was so tempted to text Spencer. He hadn't messaged her for days, and even though she was upset with him, she was worried. She couldn't even count how many times she had typed up text messages to send to him and then deleted them. Some of the messages were angry, some were sad.

Her doorbell rang, making her jump. Looking at her alarm clock, she furrowed her brows. Who would be at her door at 8:30 at night? She wiped the angry tears away from her eyes and grabbed her robe, slipping it on over her pajamas. Amelia peeped through the hole in the door, and when she saw Spencer, she took a deep breath. She unlocked the door and opened it slightly, leaning against the doorframe. "Hey." She said, trying to keep her voice level.

"Uh, h-hey, Amelia. I wanted to talk to you." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. He was obviously nervous. Amelia stared at him for a minute before opening the door all the way. She stepped aside and let him in, locking the door behind him. Spencer wasn't sure what to do. Should he sit on the couch? Should he stay standing up? His eyes flickered to the coffee table, landing on the magazine. He internally cursed, knowing that she was probably furious.

Amelia sat on the couch, pulling her legs up underneath her and covering up with the blanket that was lying on the back. "Talk." She told him, and he sat down awkwardly on the edge of the couch.

"I know that you're mad at me. And you have every right to be." He started, and she sighed, rubbing her hand over her forehead.

"I'm not even really mad. I'm just hurt." She said, and he winced. That made him feel even worse. He could deal with her rage. He was prepared for yelling and harsh words. But he wasn't sure how to fix her broken heart. She didn't say anything else, so he continued.

"Lila Archer was being stalked, so we obviously all spent time with her. But, for some reason, we spent more time together than the rest. I was with her when she was taping her show, and I stayed at her house one evening. She was comfortable around me. But, that night, it was just me and her, alone at her house. She wanted to swim, and she pulled me in the pool, and then she, well, uh-." Spencer looked up at Amelia nervously, not wanting to say it.

"She kissed me." He said, and Amelia took a deep breath. She had a feeling that that had happened, but it still hurt to hear him say it. The tears pricked her eyes again, and she grabbed the magazine that was on the coffee table and stared down at the cover.

"And then this happened." She said, her voice quiet.

"Amelia, she didn't mean anything to me. _She kissed me._ I told her that I couldn't do it. That I had you, waiting for me at home. We came to an understanding. That picture is just blown out of proportion, we're friends and that's all." A tear slipped down Amelia's cheek.

"She got to kiss you before I did." The bitterness in her voice was obvious, and Spencer felt his cheeks flush.

"I've regretted not kissing you that night after our date, but I didn't want to rush things. That's not how I am." He said, feeling embarrassed.

"How long have you been home?" Amelia changed the subject quickly, wiping the tear off her cheek. He ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Three days." He admitted, and she scoffed.

"Three days. I've been worrying about you, day and night, for three days now. You could've at least told me that you were home." She said, the anger brewing in her gut. She wanted to yell and scream at Spencer, but she just couldn't do it. Amelia was practically shaking due to her emotions, and Spencer felt the guilt continue to gnaw at his insides.

"I'm sorry, Amelia. I really am." He told her, looking up at her through his eyelashes.

"I know. I believe you. But, I can't just forget it. You really hurt me Spence, and I need a little bit of time, okay?" She told him, and he felt his heart drop into his stomach. A wave of nausea washed over him, and he placed a hand on his stomach to relieve the pain. "Spencer, I'm not saying that we're done. We aren't even together, so we can't break up. Just give me a day or two, and I'll call you." He stood up and she walked him to the door.

"If it makes any difference, I would've much rather kissed you instead of Lila." Spencer told Amelia. He moved his hand up to her face. He wasn't sure what to do with it. Brush a piece of hair away, rub his thumb over her cheek, anything really. But, he let his arm drop.

"Goodnight, Spencer. I'll talk to you soon." She said, shutting the door behind him. He heard the lock click into place and he sighed, rubbing his eyes with his fists. He was tired and didn't want to make the drive home, but there was no way that he would ask Amelia if he could stay. He would just have to suck it up and go home.

Amelia didn't sleep well that night, so when she got up for work the next morning, she knew that she looked like a mess. Her eyes were slightly puffy due to a small breakdown that she had after Spencer had left, and her hair was knotted beyond belief. She washed her face and let the warm rag lay over her eyes for a few minutes, trying to will the puffiness to go away. She ran a brush through her hair before throwing the red locks up into a messy bun. She finished her routine and left the apartment, not wanting to leave the sanctuary of her own home.

After the breakfast rush at the coffee shop, Amelia retreated to her small office in the back of the building. She usually only came into the office to count money or fill out paperwork, but she needed a minute to collect her thoughts. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and scrolled through her apps mindlessly, not focusing on what she was reading. After a few minutes of scrolling, she pulled up Spencer's contact information. She was tempted to text him or give him a call, but she didn't want to give in so easily to the urge. Like she had told him the day before, they weren't together. They never made it official. At this point, they were just friends with a very close relationship. But even though they weren't together, her heart was breaking at the thought of him with another woman.

Lila Archer wasn't just any other woman. She was a beautiful, young, blonde actress that Amelia could never compare to. She clicked out of Spencer's information and pulled up her internet search browser. She quickly typed in the name 'Lila Archer,' scrolling through recent pictures and articles of the young woman. She was beautiful, Amelia couldn't deny that. When she scrolled past the picture of Lila and Spencer, her stomach turned. She closed the browser and sat her phone down, holding her head in her hands.

Heather knocked on the door frame, peeking her head in to check on her boss. "Amelia? Are you okay?" She asked. This was unusual for Amelia. She loved her job and her customers, and Heather was concerned.

"Men are stupid." She retorted, making Heather laugh.

"You don't have to tell me, I already know." She nodded her head to the front. "Come hang out with me and Jess. We'll take your mind off him." Heather offered. Amelia hesitated for a minute, but then smiled. Her employees were sweet. They were also very close in age, and it made it easier to work with friends. "Sure." She said, tucking her phone into her back pocket and following the girl to the front.

* * *

Spencer Reid sat at his desk, sipping on a cup of coffee and flipping through some paperwork that he had yet to finish. Even with his eidetic memory and impeccable reading skills, paperwork bored him to tears. He would put it off until it absolutely had to be done. He held back a groan as Morgan sauntered over to his desk, giving him a grin. His white teeth shone brightly under the florescent lights.

"Did you talk to your girl last night?" He asked, his voice hushed. Derek knew that if brought too much attention to the topic, Spencer would clam up and not tell him anything.

Spencer sighed, placing his pen down on the desk. "I did." He didn't provide any details and Derek rolled his eyes.

"And?" He said, raising an eyebrow at the young genius.

"And, she wasn't really angry. She said that she was hurt. Which I completely understand. But then she told me that needed a day or two to collect her thoughts and then she would call me." Spencer said, holding his head in his hands. He really liked Amelia, and he had already messed everything up. He was so irritated with himself that he could scream.

"That's not bad news, Spencer. Don't beat yourself up over it. You've already been honest with her, that's the most important step. She just needs time." Derek said reassuringly. "Don't give up on her."

Spencer didn't say anything. He didn't play on giving up on Amelia. She understood him in a way that no one else has before, and he wasn't going to give that up so easily.

* * *

When Amelia got home from work that evening, she was exhausted. All she wanted to do was take a bath and go to bed. She plopped down on the couch and pulled out her phone, scrolling through her social media accounts. She kicked off her shoes and leaned back, giving herself a few minutes to relax.

For the second time that day, she pulled up Spencer's contact information. The urge to text him was strong, and she couldn't resist.

'Hey.'

She sent the message and groaned, hoping that she wasn't making a mistake by texting him. Her phone buzzed almost immediately after the message delivered.

'Hey.'

The simple message had her heart thudding in her chest.

'I think we need to talk.' She typed out, sending the message and closing her eyes.

'Now?' Amelia debated calling him, or having him drive all the way to her house, but she decided against it.

'Tomorrow night. After work?'

'Sure. I'm sorry. I miss you.' His reply made her smile slightly. She knew that his apology was sincere. He wasn't the type to intentionally hurt someone. He was too kind.

'Miss you. Xoxo.'

She put her phone on the coffee table and decided to go run herself a bath. On her way to the bathroom, the magazine that she had moved to the dining room table had caught her eye. She grabbed it and looked over the cover for a minute before throwing it in the trash can with a small smile on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Amelia was jittery the entire next day. She was ready to see Spencer, but she was nervous about how their talk was going to go. Jessica and Heather could sense her anxiety, and they tried their best to encourage her. "Amelia, it's going to be okay. He's probably just as nervous as you are." Heather said, walking past her boss and grabbing the broom. There were stirrers and wrappers on the floor, along with sugar packets and the individual containers of creamer. The morning hadn't been too busy, it never was on a Friday.

Jessica grabbed a rag and started wiping the counter off. "Seriously, he's probably worried out of his mind. And he should be, he was the one that screwed up." She scoffed, but that didn't make Amelia feel any better. She knew that Spencer screwed up, but she also knew that he felt horrible about it. It was a mistake, and she didn't want to hold a grudge forever.

"He knows that he messed up. It's just still hard to think about him kissing Lila before he kissed me." Amelia sighed, putting her chin in her hand and leaning against the counter.

"Are you going to give him another chance?" Heather asked, and Amelia didn't respond at first. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess. "Well?" Heather said, bumping Amelia with her hip.

"I think that I am. I really like him. And if he said that this was a mistake, then I believe him." Amelia said, running a hand through her hair. The two younger girls shared a similar look, but Jessica put her hand on Amelia's shoulder.

"We just want you to be happy. And if Spencer makes you happy, then we'll support your decisions." She told her boss, and Heather agreed, giving her a wide grin.

"You two are the sweetest!" Amelia exclaimed, hugging her two baristas. "What did I do to deserve you guys?" She asked, and the girls giggled.

"Just lucky, I guess!"

* * *

Spencer was practically bouncing out of her seat with anticipation and nerves. The clock was ticking ever so slowly, and he only had a few minutes left until it was time to go. He had called in a to-go order at the local Mexican restaurant that Amelia loved, and he was going to stop and pick up a dozen red roses on the way to her apartment. He was terrified that she wouldn't forgive him.

"Lover boy, going to see your girl?" Morgan asked. He was watching Spencer hastily shove folders into his bag, and he quickly checked his phone for any missed notifications. Amelia hadn't said anything to him all day, and that wasn't helping his anxiety.

"Yeah, I can't talk. I need to go pick up dinner and some flowers and I don't want to be late." Spencer rambled, and Morgan held up his hand.

"Woah, woah. Slow down, Reid. I hear ya, go ahead and go. But I expect to hear all the details on Monday." Spencer nodded and sped past the older man, furiously pressing the button on the elevator. The elevator seemed to be going in slow-motion, but he knew that if he took the stairs, he would be even slower. Cardio wasn't his thing. He was bouncing up and down on his heels, and when the elevator doors finally opened, he jumped in and pressed the 'close' button. He moved quickly, unlocking his car and throwing his bag in the back seat. He decided not to take the Metro today so that he could get everything ready and go straight to Amelia's. He would do anything to win her trust back.

* * *

Amelia closed the coffee shop that evening and went to her apartment, locking the door behind her. She checked the time on her phone and decided to take a quick shower before Spencer came over. By the time that she took a quick shower, got out and towel-dried her hair and ran a brush through it, her doorbell was ringing. Her heart was thudding in her chest, and she felt her stomach twist into knots. Looking through the peephole, she saw Spencer Reid standing there, looking nervous as hell.

She opened the door to let him in, but she was taken back as she saw what he had with him. A bag from the Mexican restaurant down the street and a dozen of beautiful red roses. A smile spread across her face that she couldn't hold back. "Spencer." She said, her voice quiet. He gave her a nervous little grin and he offered her the roses. "You didn't have to do all of this." She said, letting him in the apartment and taking the roses from him.

He set the food on the table and she grabbed a vase to put the roses in. "Do you want to eat first or talk?" Spencer asked her, and she could hear the nervousness in his voice. She gestured towards the couch. "Let's talk first."

He sat down awkwardly on the edge of the couch, and she sat in the middle. She didn't want to distance herself too much, but she didn't want to be too close. Amelia was quiet, trying to collect her thoughts, so Spencer decided to start the conversation. "Amelia, I just wanted to say that I'm genuinely, sincerely, sorry for what happened between me and Lila. I didn't want to hurt you, and I hate myself for it." He refused to meet Amelia's eyes.

Amelia scooted closer to him, placing a hand under his chin and making eye contact with him. "Spencer, I don't want you to hate yourself. You made a mistake, it happens. You hurt me, I'm not going to lie to you. But, I forgive you." The two smiled at each other, but they weren't sure what to say.

"Are you ready to eat now?" He asked Amelia, and she laughed.

"Food sounds good. You really didn't have to go through all this trouble." Spencer had gotten each of them a large entrée from the Mexican restaurant, and Amelia's mouth was watering as they set it out on the table. They piled their plates high with food and Spencer went to sit at the dining room table, but Amelia shook her head. "Come sit with me on the couch. We can watch a movie or something." She suggested. She grabbed the chips and salsa that came with their meals and stopped to pour them both a drink before sitting down.

"What do you want to watch? Any suggestions?" She said, grabbing a chip and scooping up a generous amount of salsa. Spencer shook his head, not saying anything as he took a large bite of a burrito and had his mouth stuffed. Amelia giggled at his actions and handed him a napkin, making his cheeks burn with a blush. She scrolled through her recorded movies on her television, not liking any of the options. She huffed and clicked on Spider-Man, not wanting to search anymore.

At first, the two were quiet. They ate their food and watched the movie, but the silence wasn't awkward. However, once they finished eating, Amelia decided that she was tired of the quiet. "So, tell me something I don't know about you." She suggested, and Spencer practically choked on his rice. What could he tell her? He didn't really have anything to tell her, except ..

"My mom .. she has paranoid schizophrenia. And when I turned 18, I had to put her in Bennington Sanitarium. She couldn't take care of herself, and it was getting too hard for me to help her and go to school." Amelia could see in his eyes that he was still feeling guilty about it. "I still write to her though, every day."

The redhead slid over beside Spencer and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Spencer, you can't beat yourself up over this. You did what you had to do, and I guarantee you that she doesn't love you any less for it." Amelia said, playing with the hair at the base of his neck, making Spencer shiver.

"Thank you. I'm sorry that I had to ruin the night by telling you something so serious." Amelia gave him a light smack on the arm.

"Don't apologize, I was the one that asked." Spencer didn't say anything for a minute, and he took a long sip of his drink. "So, what about you?" He finally asked, clearing his throat.

"Well, I had a younger brother and he was my best friend," Amelia started out, and Spencer's eyes widened a fraction. Had? "He used to have a really hard time in school. He was smart, and he got good grades, but he wasn't very popular. The other kids weren't kind to him, and eventually it just got to be too much for him. He couldn't even go to class without someone knocking his books out of his hands, and he would sit alone during lunch until someone would come over either take his food or do something to it. He just felt so completely alone in the world, so one day, when I was 17 and he was 16, he took a bunch of pills. I found him in his bed after school. It looked like he was sleeping."

Amelia's eyes were slightly watery, and when a small tear betrayed her and slipped down her cheek, Spencer quickly wiped it away with his fingertips. He wrapped his arm tightly around her shoulder and gave her a comforting squeeze. "Amelia, I'm sorry that you had to go through that." He said, his voice low and quiet. She sniffed quietly, and he felt his heart ache in his chest.

"Hey, Spence?" She asked, her voice quiet.

"Yeah?" He responded, and she looked up at him through her lashes.

" _Kiss me?"_

Spencer Reid did not hesitate. He leaned down and caught her lips in a soft kiss, and she placed a hand on his cheek, leaning into his embrace. Time seemed to slow down in that moment, and Amelia couldn't get enough of Spencer. His smell was intoxicating, and the way that his lips molded against hers sent chills down her spine.

When the two finally broke apart for air, he leaned his forehead against hers. A wide smile had spread across her face, and her cheeks with burning with a blush. Spencer's cheeks were pink, as well. Amelia's heart was pounding in her chest, and she wouldn't be surprised if he could hear it. She knew that he was nervous, because his hands were twitching awkwardly by his side. "Thank you for everything, Spence." She told him, placing her head in the crook of his neck and her hands flat on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her small frame, enjoying the feeling of her in his arms. "You don't have to thank me for anything, Amelia. You make me happy." He told her, his cheeks hot. The smile that was spreading across her face was hurting her cheeks, and Spencer couldn't help but smile in return. "You make me happy, too, Spence."

 **A/N: I'm so so sorry that I took so long to update! I finally finished my first year of nursing school, and it was hard to find time to write near the end of the semester. I hope everyone likes this chapter, try to leave me some feedback if you can! I'm not sure where to take this story, and any ideas are appreciated! Thank you all for being so patient with me and try to fav/follow/review if you like it so I can keep writing!**


	8. Chapter 8

A few weeks had passed by, and Amelia and Spencer were thoroughly enjoying each other's company. After the kiss that the two shared, the couple were practically inseparable. When Spencer wasn't out of town working on a case, he could normally be found at either Amelia's apartment or her quaint coffee shop, reading a book in the corner. When they weren't together, they would text whenever possible, and Spencer had become accustomed to calling Amelia at night before he went to bed. He would tell her about the new books he had read that day, and the jokes that Morgan made at his expense, and she would laugh until her cheeks hurt.

It was late Friday night, and Amelia was curled up in bed, a blanket wrapped tightly around her body. Her phone was being held in between her cheek and her shoulder, and she was carefully painting her toenails a light shade of purple. Spencer had gone momentarily quiet, and she stuck the brush back into the polish. "Spence?"

"I'm still here." He said, clearing his throat briefly.

"Are you tired? We can hang up," she started, but he quickly cut her off.

"No, I'm fine. I was just wondering; would you want to meet my team tomorrow night? Since we've been so busy lately, they decided that we should have a night out and not have to focus on work." His voice was quiet, and she could sense his undeniable shyness. A smile bloomed over Amelia's face.

"Spence, I would love to meet them." She told him, and he chuckled.

"I don't know why I was so nervous, it's not like I was asking you to meet my mom." He said, but his voice trailed off towards the end of his sentence. "Would you want to meet my mom one day?" He asked, and Amelia was shocked. While Spencer spoke highly of his mother, he was still so burdened by his guilt that Amelia wasn't sure she would ever get to meet the woman.

"I'd like that. Maybe we can make a trip to Vegas for a weekend." She suggested, her heart pounding in her chest. They had only been officially together for about a month, so she wasn't trying to rush things. She didn't expect him to buy plane tickets that night and hop onto the next available flight. They had their whole lives ahead of them, they were both still so young.

Amelia admired everything about Spencer. His intelligence, his incredible memory, but what touched her heart the most was the fact that he wrote a letter to his mother every single day. He would tell his mother about the cases he was working on, and most recently, he wrote about Amelia. She didn't know that, of course, but she was his favorite subject to write about. He could ramble on forever about Amelia and never get tired of it.

"That sounds good. We'll figure it out." He said, and she heard him yawn.

"Someone's tired." She teased, and he chuckled softly.

"I am, I just didn't want to hang up yet." He admitted, and butterflies erupted in Amelia's stomach.

"You're sweet. But, you need some sleep, you've been working hard this week." The two said their goodbyes, and Amelia hung up her cell phone. Her toenails were finally dry, so she slid underneath her cool sheets and turned the volume down on the television. It didn't take her long to fall asleep, even though she was excited and terrified to meet Spencer's team the next day.

* * *

When Spencer arrived at her apartment the next day, Amelia was slightly frantic. "Spence, what should I wear?" She asked, digging through her closet, frowning at the articles of fabric. Spencer was perched neatly at the end of her bed, trying to keep himself from smiling and failing. He was wearing nice dress pants and a dark blue button up shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and his black tie was slightly crooked. His hair was disheveled, like always, and it sent Amelia's heartbeat into hyper speed. He stood up and made his way over to the closet, but he hesitated, as if he was asking for permission. "Go ahead, I give up." She said, throwing her hands up in the air.

Spencer Reid was not a fashionista. He didn't care about the latest trends, he didn't care what other people thought about his clothes, and he didn't care that his socks were never a matching set. Women's clothes were a completely strange entity to him, but when his eyes landed on her little black dress, he knew that it was a winner. "This one." He said proudly, holding it out to Amelia. She pursed her lips for a minute as she scrutinized the dress before grabbing it and heading into her bathroom.

The dress fit Amelia like a glove, she had to admit. She forgot that she even had it, because she never had an excuse to wear it. It was tight fitting enough to show her womanly shape, but not tight enough to show every dip, bump and crevice on her body. A light coating of mascara was on her eyelashes, and her red hair hung down her back in bouncy curls. However, she couldn't reach the zipper. Amelia mentally cursed herself for being so awkward, and she hesitantly stepped out of the bathroom.

"Can you help me?" She asked quietly, and Spencer swallowed harshly as he saw her in the little black dress. She turned her back to him and his face flushed as he saw the creamy white skin of her back peeking out of the fabric, and he reached over and grabbed the zipper. His hands were shaking slightly, and he cursed himself internally. He was acting like a prepubescent teenager. She jumped as his cold hands brushed against her exposed skin, and she gave a breathy giggle. "Cold hands." She explained, and he chuckled in response.

"That's nothing new, I'm surprised you aren't used to them by now." She turned around to face him, and she gave him a wide smile. His heart was pounding in his chest as he took in her appearance. "You're so beautiful." He told her, brushing a loose curl out of her face and placing it behind her ear.

"That was smooth." She told him, grabbing his tie and pulling him flush against her. She stood on her tip toes to connect her lips with his, and his hands instantly grabbed her waist in response. The two stood in the middle of her bedroom, bodies close together and hands wandering, when his phone beeped loudly. Amelia jumped back as if she had gotten shocked, and he let out a slight groan. Morgan had texted him.

'Hey pretty boy, we're almost at the restaurant now, so try to keep things PG before the dinner.'

Spencer's cheeks turned pink, and he rolled his eyes. "They're almost at the restaurant, so we better head out." He told Amelia, and she slipped on a pair of black high heels. Her purse was hanging on the door and she grabbed it on the way out.

Spencer drove them to the restaurant, and he interlaced his fingers with Amelia's and kept their hands rested on her knee. He would massage the back of her hand with his thumb, and she couldn't fight back the smile that lit up her face at the contact. "Do you think that they'll like me?" She asked, and Spencer laughed.

"They'll love you. Morgan has been dying to meet you since .. well, since I first met you." Her stomach churned nervously as they pulled into the restaurant parking lot. It was a nice Italian restaurant, and she was glad that she dressed up.

"Well, let's go meet your team."

* * *

 **A/N: I'M SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT. I wasn't sure where to pick up from the last chapter, so this is sort of a small filler chapter. Thanks so much for the love and support with this story, and I'm hoping to keep working on it this upcoming week! Please, review/favorite/follow!**


	9. Chapter 9

Amelia's blue eyes flickered nervously around the restaurant, smiling as Spencer held the door open for her. "We have a reservation, it's under Gideon." Spencer told the hostess, who nodded and grabbed their menus.

"Right this way, please." She said, gesturing for them to follow her. Amelia's palms were sweating, and she quickly wiped them on her dress, hoping that Spencer didn't notice. He obviously could tell that she was nervous, so he placed his hand on the small of her back, hoping to ease her nerves. The hostess led them to the back of the restaurant, and Amelia could see a group of people sitting at the large table, laughing and looking friendly. A blonde woman in a bright pink top and white skirt noticed the pair first, and she nudged the man beside her, adjusting her glasses with a grin. Amelia noticed that the frames on her glasses were the same pink as her shirt and the flower that was placed in her hair. "Thank you." Spencer told the hostess, and the couple awkwardly stood by the table. The group of profilers all noticed Spencer's hand on her lower back, and they could barely hold back their grins.

"Well pretty boy, aren't you going to introduce us?" The very attractive man next to the blonde said, standing up out of his chair. "I'm Derek Morgan." Amelia gave him a small smile, but before she could introduce herself, the other members of the team continued their introductions. Jason Gideon, Jennifer Jareau, Aaron Hotchner, Elle Greenaway, and Penelope Garcia.

"I'm Amelia Hawley, it's nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you all." She said. Spencer pulled her chair out for her and she sat down, giving him a sweet smile. "Thank you, _pretty boy._ " Her tone was teasing, and Spencer's cheeks heated up with a blush. Derek laughed loudly, his brown eyes twinkling with amusement.

"I knew that I was going to like this girl!" He exclaimed. The group laughed along with him, and Amelia felt herself begin to relax. Spencer began talking to Gideon, while the girls snatched up Amelia's attention.

"So, where exactly did you meet Spencer? He hasn't told us much, he's so secretive!" Penelope said, smacking her hand on the table lightly.

"Well, I have my own coffee shop in Quantico, it's called 'The Busy Bean Espresso Bar,' and one morning he came in to get coffee and I thought he was really handsome. I remember telling him to come back and see me sometime, which embarrassed the hell out of me after I thought about what I said, but he really did come back to see me." She shrugged, her cheeks pink. The girls let out a collective 'awh.' Amelia nervously pushed a piece of red curly hair behind her ear, and she felt Spencer's hand reach over and gently grab hers. They interlaced their fingers under the table, and he gave her hand a little squeeze.

A waitress came around the table to refill drinks and bring out breadsticks while their entrees were cooking, and Amelia took a sip of the red wine that she had ordered. Spencer ordered water since he planned on driving the two of them home. "So, little red, how do you put up with pretty boy's rambling all the time?" Derek asked, giving Amelia a wink. Spencer rolled his eyes at the question.

"I like hearing Spencer talk. I've always been a fan of learning new things, and he's just full of information. Besides, smart guys are sexy." She said, giving the man a shy little smirk. Derek chuckled and shook his head. Amelia loved talking to the women, and she thought that Derek was a funny, confident man. She didn't talk too much to Aaron Hotchner or Gideon, but they didn't seem like outgoing individuals. They didn't make her feel uncomfortable, however, by the time they received their entrees, she was completely at ease.

While she was digging into her ravioli, Gideon spoke up. "Has Spencer told you much about what we do?" The table got quiet, and they all looked to Amelia for her response. She swallowed her food, taking a quick sip of wine to wash it down.

"He explained everything pretty well, I think I know the gist of it at least." She told him, and the older gentleman nodded slowly.

"And you're okay with him being gone as much as he is?" She raised her eyebrow. What was this supposed to be, an interrogation? Was she being profiled?

"I stay pretty busy with work since I own my own coffee shop. Besides, I've lived alone for a few years already, I'm used to it by now. I do miss him when he's gone, but as long as I know that he's safe, I'm okay with it." Gideon took a large bite of his food and chewed it carefully, as if he was contemplating his response. After he swallowed his food, he gave her a grin.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring down the mood." She gave him a grin in response, showing that he hadn't really offended her. She was just a little taken back by his boldness. After she finished eating her ravioli and she took the last drink out of her second glass of wine, she was full and tired. Apparently, she wasn't the only one that was tired, because Penelope let out a huge yawn, covering her mouth with her hand. Amelia took notice to the matching pink jewelry and the white nails that matched her skirt. She was so very color coordinated.

"I think it's time for me to call it a night." The technical analysist said, reaching into her large purse to pull out her wallet.

"No, no, put that away. It's all on me tonight." Gideon said, and everyone protested, but he quickly shut them down. "We needed this. The only time that we spend together may be spent saving lives, but it's not all that we do. We're a family. And now, thanks to the beautiful Amelia, we have a new family member to add to the group." Amelia's cheeks tinged pink, but she felt her heart swell with joy.

"Thank you so much, I really mean it. Spencer means the world to me, and I'm glad that he let me get to meet his 'family.'" She said, and the team all gave her soft smiles in return. Spencer kissed her temple gently.

"Thank you for being so accepting of this lifestyle. Not everyone understands like you do." He told her, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. The waitress stopped by the table then, dropping off the check and grabbing a few of the empty plates. Amelia grabbed her wallet out of her bag and grabbed some cash, putting it under her plate as a tip to the waitress, with everyone else following suit and doing the same thing.

The team maneuvered out into the parking lot, and Amelia hugged everyone before they left, even Gideon and Hotch. Gideon pulled back from the hug but kept his hand on her arm. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable in there. I just wanted to make sure that you knew what you were getting into. Relationships are difficult when you're in the BAU, and I just want what's best for Spencer. I can tell that you two really care for each other, and I wish you all the best. If either of you ever need anything, don't hesitate to let me know." He said, and Amelia smiled at him in return.

"Thank you, Gideon, I really mean that." The older man nodded and turned back to Aaron. She exchanged numbers with Penelope, JJ, and Elle, and they all made plans to hang out the next time they were free, the thought of a girl's night made Amelia giddy, and she hoped that it could happen soon.

Spencer wrapped his arm around Amelia's shoulder to prevent her from getting cold once they all said their goodbyes. He opened the car door for her an she slid into her seat, and he closed it once she was ready. "Thank you, seriously." She said, breaking the silence.

"Why are you thanking me?" He asked, glancing over at her as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"For introducing me to them. They're great people. I'm glad you work with such wonderful people, you need that when your job is this emotionally draining." She said, placing her hand on his arm.

"They are very understanding. You know, Hotch was the one that gave me advice on how to act for our first date." Spencer told her, and she giggled.

"Hotch? The same Hotch that I just had dinner with? He doesn't seem like the romantic type." She retorted.

"You'd be surprised. He has a wife and a little boy at home." Amelia smiled at the thought. Aaron Hotchner had a tough exterior, but she was glad that he had something at home to soften him up at the end of the night.

"That's sweet. Derek and Gideon seem really protective over you." She commented, and he rolled his eyes slightly, but he couldn't fight the smile that was on his face. "But they only want what's best for you. I think it's adorable." Spencer snorted quietly, causing Amelia to erupt into a fit of giggles. She wasn't sure if it was the wine, her exhaustion, or just because she was happy, but she couldn't stop laughing. Eventually, Spencer joined in with her giggling.

He pulled into the parking lot to her apartment, and she looked at him expectantly. "You know that I don't want you to drive home this late, so you might as well grab your bag and come upstairs with me." She said, nudging his shoulder lightly.

"That's what I assumed you would say, I was already prepared." He said, reaching into the backseat and grabbing his bag. She unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the car door, stepping outside of the vehicle and stretching. Her dress rode up slightly in the back, and Spencer walked around the car just in time to see the exposed skin. His face burned with a blush and he quickly averted his eyes, fumbling with his keys to make sure that the car was locked.

The two made their way upstairs, both stumbling slightly due to exhaustion and alcohol, in Amelia's case. After locking the front door, she made her way to the bedroom and grabbed her pajamas. "Hey Spence, can you unzip me?" She asked, and he took a deep breath. He grasped the zipper and slowly tugged it down, exposing more skin with each inch being unzipped. Once he finished, she turned around, carefully holding the front of her dress against her body. "Thank you." She said, grabbing her pajamas and going to the bathroom. He sat down on the edge of her bed, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands. He needed some sleep.

Once Amelia was done in the bathroom, he went in for his turn. Amelia turned the bed down and slid underneath the covers, sighing at the way the silky sheets felt against her skin. Spencer came out of the bathroom in red and black plaid pajama pants and a black shirt to go with it. He hesitated by the side of the bed, but Amelia gave him a grin. "Come lay with me." She said, patting the spot beside her.

He slowly climbed into the bed, fighting back his nervousness. He knew nothing was going to happen tonight. She was slightly intoxicated and the both were exhausted. She curled up close to him with his head on her chest, and she inhaled his scent. "Good night, Spencer." She said, looking up at him.

"Good night, Amelia." He said, leaning down and kissing the tip of her nose gently. The two quickly fell asleep, wrapped up in each other's embrace.


End file.
